


Медляк

by wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Этот человек изменил его жизнь





	Медляк

Несмотря на громкую музыку, духоту и большое количество людей, Тони комфортно. На их диванчик никто не посягает. Правда, только после многозначительных и явно недоброжелательных взглядов и разъяснений Джеймса нескольким особенно смелым. Теперь на столе стоит красная с золотым табличка «VIP», а ещё — почти полная бутылка виски, кола, блюдо с фруктами и начатая плитка шоколада. Тони рассеянно смотрит на клубнику, размышляя, зачем вообще сделал этот заказ. Как будто он пришёл в клуб с девушкой. Ещё бы бутылку шампанского, коробочку конфет, и был бы полный тупой набор.

Тони фыркает в бокал, отпивает виски и чуть ниже сползает по дивану, чтобы положить голову на спинку. Закидывает ноги на край столика, устраиваясь удобней, и находит взглядом Джеймса.

Тот недалеко и в гуще толпы, но люди стараются танцевать подальше от него, образуя небольшой круг, а Джеймс как будто ничего не замечает. Танцует один, повернувшись к Тони спиной, поднимает руки вместе со всеми танцующими, когда ди-джей выкрикивает что-то, и явно, как и все, что-то кричит в ответ. Тони улыбается, наблюдая за его движениями.

Джеймс выглядит очень сексуально в тёмных джинсах, ботинках на тяжёлой толстой подошве, простой чёрной майке и с собранными в неаккуратный пучок волосами. Левая рука выглядит совсем как живая, на ней камуфляж — Тони в конце концов уговорил Джеймса воспользоваться его инновационной технологией, чтобы использовать в многолюдных местах. Цветные лучи лазеров пробегают по его поднятой руке, обрисовывая напряжённые мышцы, и Тони в очередной раз жадно сглатывает, опуская стакан с виски на диван рядом с собой. Пить особо не хочется, хочется другого.

Трек сменяется на более рокерский, и у Джеймса меняются движения, он моментально подхватывает ритм и стиль и двигается по-другому. Тони, конечно, предполагал, что это тело способно на многое, но что Джеймс будет настолько хорошим танцором, удивляет.

Джеймс разворачивается, встав боком, запрокидывает голову и изображает гитарный запил, который звучит в клубе. Красные лучи лазерной цветомузыки резко опускаются вниз, подсвечивая его фигуру, и это настолько красиво, что у Тони замирает сердце.

Этот человек изменил его жизнь — сломал его, починил, сделал невозможное возможным, дал даже больше, чем мог бы. И Тони до сих пор спрашивает себя — что бы с ним было, если бы в его жизни не было Джеймса Барнса? Не было бы или не стало бы.

О печальном вспоминать не хочется, но оно есть, это часть их истории, но это прошлое. А в настоящем они вместе. И сейчас — в ненормальном никогда не спящем Вегасе, где всем плевать, кто ты, лишь бы у тебя были деньги.

В небольшом клубе, который подобрала им ПЯТНИЦА, Тони не узнают и это огромный плюс этой ночи. Он может расслабиться и быть тем, кем всегда хотел быть, но уже перестал на это надеяться — влюблённым человеком.

Музыка меняется на более медленную, Джеймс разворачивается и танцующей походкой направляется к их столику. Тони видит его хитрую улыбку, губы Джеймса двигаются, он явно подпевает, и Тони уже догадывается, что тот хочет сделать. Джеймс подходит ближе, переступает через ноги Тони, стоит так несколько секунд, глядя сверху вниз, напевая «Yeah, she said, ‘I just want someone true», и Тони может с лёгкостью представить как они сейчас смотрятся со стороны. Джеймс садится ему на бёдра, и Тони обдаёт жаром и возбуждением. Бёдра трутся друг о друга, когда Джеймс наклоняется.

— Тебе придётся встать, у нас куплет и несколько охуительных припевов и проигрышей для нашего медляка, — говорит Джеймс, касаясь его уха губами, и Тони чувствует, как от чуть хриплого низкого голоса волоски на руках и затылке встают дыбом. Он бы сейчас с большей охотой поддался, если бы Джеймс утащил его в гостиницу, а не на танцпол.

Но тот выпрямляется и, глядя в глаза, забирает стакан у Тони из рук. Выпивает залпом оставшийся в нём виски, запрокидывая голову, и Тони смотрит, как при каждом глотке двигается кадык. Джеймс встаёт, отставив стакан на столик, и тянет Тони за руку. И Тони поддаётся.

Джеймс держит крепко, большой палец давит в середину ладони, туда, где в костюме репульсор, и это почему-то очень волнительно. Он выводит Тони на танцпол и разворачивает к себе спиной, обнимая и двигаясь провокационно и сексуально под непривычный r&b-бит. Тони давится воздухом и сразу забывает о людях вокруг, потому что Джеймс проводит руками по его бёдрам, разворачивает к себе лицом и обнимает за шею.

Тони думал, что они просто потопчутся, как многие пары, но не тут-то было. Это же Джеймс, с ним всё неожиданно и ярко. И Тони приходится танцевать, и, спасибо урокам танца, тело помнит движения, которые сейчас неплохо вписываются в непривычную музыку.  
Джеймс ведёт, но Тони плевать, ему хорошо, свободно, он улыбается. Они замедляются, почти останавливаются, смотрят друг другу в глаза, соприкасаясь лбами, и Джеймс снова подпевает с улыбкой:

I just want you,  
Give it all you,  
All to you, darling.  
I want you, I want you,  
I just want the simple things.


End file.
